Education
by rachelstana
Summary: Rachel has been asking Santana to 'educate' her in the ways of sex, and Santana can't resist anymore.


"Come on, Santana. It'd be just one time."

"For the fifteenth time, no Rupaul," Santana said, eyes staring into her locker, not really doing anything but finding something else to stare at that wasn't Rachel Berry.

"But-"

"No buts, okay? We've been through this how many times now? It's just.. No."

Rachel sighed, rolling her eyes and crossed her arms. "Fine, but this is the last time I'm asking," she said in her usual diva way whenever she didn't get her way, walking off with a little sway in her hips, no doubt a pout on those lips of hers.

This had been going on for the past month or so, Rachel Berry asking for the same damn thing. At least whenever she first asked, she shrugged off Santana's rejection, since Santana had been certain Rachel was doing nothing but pulling her leg. However, within a week of asking once a day, it had turned to asking Santana anytime they were alone together. It was the definition of annoying to her, it really was. This was Rachel, after all.

There was some appeal to her offer, sure, but still. If word got out, one of two things would happen. Possibility number one: Santana was seen as a god for finally popping Rachel Berry's cherry. Or, possibility number two, she would be seen as an idiot for actually doing it with Rachel and be shunned by a greater half of the student body. Sure, she could say she wanted to keep it under wraps and not want anyone to know about her and Rachel's sexual endeavors, but that was impossible. For one, they were in high school, and nothing ever remained a secret, which she had learned with Brittany whenever she had told everyone before sectionals that they were sleeping together. And two, Rachel had a big mouth. She told people everything; her opinions, ideas, thoughts, even if you didn't want to hear them.

Then again, the appeal of the whole situation is what was making her begin to crack, and she knew Rachel knew it. It was why she had been pursuing her still, otherwise Rachel would have given up and just moved on to Brittany who would have said yes in an instant. It did confuse her why Rachel was so insistent on her, but then again, she couldn't blame the girl's taste. Santana was hot, and she knew it. She was hot even before her breast implants, those only making her hotter than before. At a price, sure, but she was still the definition of hot stuff.

There was a bit of curiosity of what lied beneath those animal sweaters and terrible skirts, almost enough for Santana to give into the whole situation. In fact, it was probably why she was giving into the whole idea of teaching Rachel the ways of sex. Honestly, she didn't get why she didn't just ask her boyfriend to fuck her. Well, she did, but Finn was her boyfriend. Plus, Santana had taught Finn about sex, he should be able to teach Rachel.. Okay, what was she saying? Finn was a total mess in the bedroom, not even her skills could make it good, or even somewhat pleasurable. He was too distraught over Rachel to really even pay attention. And while Santana liked being on top, she liked it even more whenever the guy acted at least somewhat interested.

Perhaps, for Rachel Berry's sake, she would educate her in the ways of sex. Sure, it'd be lesbian sex, but at the end of the day, sex was sex. So, maybe she would take Berry up on the offer.. But she was going to tease Rachel the entire time until that happened.

Walking into the locker rooms after Cheerio practice, she sighed, wanting to kick herself for being so stupid. How could she have been so stupid to actually say some smart ass comment to one Sue Sylvester? She was already in enough trouble with the insane woman, with her boob job and what no, but now? She had officially screwed herself. She had back talked Sue, the head honcho, the one who basically controlled Santana's chances of getting into college. Not because she was failing, but because if she pissed Sue off enough, she'd make it damn near impossible for Santana to get into any of the nicer colleges.

Whatever, it was all water under the bridge now. Right now, all she wanted was a hot shower and to go home to contemplate her thoughts of getting Rachel into her bed. Or in the janitor's closet.. She and Brittany had had several adventures in the janitor's closet, including one where they had almost been caught. But hey, it was hot, and that's all that seemed to matter to Santana in the end. Because to her, sex was nothing but a game, something pleasurable and fun, in which two (or more) people tried to out play the other. And that's what she would teach Man Hands, whenever the moment arose, at least.

Stripping off her cheerleading uniform, her ears picked up to a voice coming from the showers. Santana's eyebrow cocked upwards, confused as hell. It was late, very late. No one was on school grounds by now, not even the football players, or the teachers. Even Sylvester had left in the middle of Santana's punishment for misbehaving, leaving Becky behind to watch over her as she did too many push ups, squats, and ran around the track more times than she could count.

But back to the noise, the beautiful voice that she heard coming from the showers. She wrapped a towel around her body, slowly walking towards the showers to see who it was. Who would be around at this late hour anyways?

Looking over the corner of the wall slowly, careful so the girl wouldn't see her, her mouth dropped. There stood Rachel Berry, steaming water hitting her dark skin perfectly. Santana instinctively licked her lips, eyeing the girl up and down, unable to take her eyes off the person before her. Who had known that, underneath all of those animal sweaters and disgusting skirts, was a very, very hot girl? She had nicely toned legs that seemed to fit perfectly on her body. It was funny how the skirt hid just how good those legs were, and her chest, heaving in the heat and humidity that came from the warm shower water. She was gorgeous, how had Santana been so goddamn oblivious?

She watched as the water poured over Rachel, her hair dripping wet, same with the rest of her body. Santana bit her bottom lip, feeling her hand move between her thighs. Then, a thought hit her. She didn't need to get herself off, was she stupid or something? Rachel wanted sex education, which meant she wanted Santana to fuck her, which meant she would more than likely return the favor. So what was she waiting for?

Dropping her towel, Santana strut into the showers, Rachel remaining completely oblivious to the Latina heading straight for her with lust filled eyes. Rachel gasped, feeling hands grip her waist from behind and pushing her to pin her against the wall. Rachel closed her eyes, not knowing what to do except to put that voice of hers to use. She began to scream for help, until Santana's hand came over her mouth, placing a soft kiss or two on her neck before she let her lips brush gently against the shell of the diva's ear. "Calm down.. I'm, beginning your education." Her words were hot, enough to make Rachel shiver with excitement.

A moan elicited itself from her mouth, feeling Santana's lips latch onto her neck, licking, nipping, and sucking the tender flash there.

"Don't.. Leave a... Hickey," Rachel whispered, short of breath already from the excitement.

Santana smirked, biting down on the skin hard, gently licking the soon to develop bruise. "Whoops."

Rachel grinned, turning in Santana's arms to face her, hand taking down the taller girl's pony tail and running her fingers through her dark hair. "What made you change your mind?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "We can talk sappy later, Berry. Right now? I'm giving you some sex education." Her lips hooked onto Rachel's before she could speak again, Rachel responding by kissing her back, hips thrusting forward to make contact with Santana's. Santana groaned in response, tongue darting out and forcefully parting Rachel's lips, tongues dancing together and fighting for dominance.

Santana grabbed a hold of Rachel's arms, pinning them above her head by the wrist with one of her hands, seductively grinning at the shorter girl. "You know, only one can be on top.. And that's going to be me."

Rachel cocked and eyebrow, looking into Santana's eyes. "And where'd you get that logic?"

"From the fact that you, Rachel, are pinned and the fact that, since this is your first time, I'm going to show you how things work.."

"That's bull, Santana. I'm not stupid, I've seen the videos and photos on Finn's computer, not to mention the sexts from Puckerman. I could be a good top..."

"Rachel, could you please not be stubborn for once in your goddamn life so I can fuck you?"

Rachel gulped, staring at Santana, unable to speak or move. "Much better." Santana smiled, free hand beginning to tweak and pull a nipple, before leaving the chest. She had more important things to conquer, like the already wet heat between Rachel's thighs. Her fingers reached the wetness, and they both moaned, rather loudly; Rachel due to contact with the neglected area, and Santana for feeling just how wet Rachel really was.

"Is that for me?" Santana asked, nothing above a whisper, not wanting to ruin the moment. Rachel only nodded in response, eyes shutting as two of Santana's fingers slid up and down her slit, a whimper hitting her anytime her entrance was passed. Her thumb pushed hard against Rachel's clit, another loud moan escaping her lips.

"Please.. Stop teasing me.." Rachel begged, eyes screwed shut, breathing becoming desperate.

"Alright, but you asked for it." Santana shoved two fingers into Rachel, feeling her tight walls tighten, almost enough to push out Santana's fingers. She kept them put, letting Rachel adjust herself. She watched her face, waiting for a sign to continue what they were doing. After a moment of remaining completely frozen, Rachel gave a small, one time nod.

Instantly, Santana began to move her fingers. She kept her pace slow, taking it easy on the poor girl. She was still, after all, a virgin. No one had been convinced she and Jesse had had sex, even though that's what Rachel claimed. It wasn't anything against her personally, it was just something no one would see in her nature, no matter how much she tried to convince people.

Her pace began to quicken, Rachel's breaths becoming shallow as she bit her bottom lip, fighting the loud moans and groans in her throat. Feeling Rachel's walls begin to tighten, Santana knew Rachel was close, she pulled out, a frustrated, angry expression on her face.

"What the hell, Lopez?" Rachel hissed through her teeth, hands still pinned, struggling a little bit against her grip.

Santana only smiled, sighing slightly. "Who said I was done with you, Berry?"

Rachel's eyebrow went upwards, her fighting stopping as Santana's body lowered, hands coming off her wrists. She placed small, soft kisses down Rachel's neck, changing her attack method into her tongue sliding downwards, capturing a nipple in her mouth as her tongue grazed over it. She bit down a little, a low moan coming from Rachel's throat at the contact of white teeth to sensitive skin. Santana grinned against the breast, sucking only a little bit longer before moving her lips farther down, kissing and licking a path for her destination.

Rachel's eyes stared up into the lights above her, head against the cool tile of the shower room. Her breathing was picking up pace ad Santana's mouth finally reached her hips, kissing and biting the skin there. Rachel let out yet another moan, this time covering her mouth with her hand, trying to suppress it as Santana sucked the skin just hard enough, letting go of it with a loud popping noise. "Marked my territory," she whispered with a small smile, admiring the newly made love bite on the girl's flesh, right next to her hip bone.

Rachel giggled slightly, shaking her head. "Please be quiet, Santana. It's hard to stay horny when you're being sap-" Her words were cut off, unable to make any noise or sound as Santana's tongue licked slowly up Rachel's slit, smiling. Rachel may be annoying and gave you the feeling of wanting to punch her in the face, but she sure did taste good.

Santana did another long, slow lick up Rachel, making her shudder, her knees buckling a little. "San, please.. I'm so close.." And that was all it took for Santana to eat like she's never eaten before. Her tongue darted into Rachel's opening, licking up the juices there while Rachel screamed in pleasure, gripping the back of Santana's head, trying to pull her as close as she could. She lifted a leg, resting it on Santana's shoulder as her tongue darted in and out of her at a shockingly quick pace. Her hips rocked against Santana's lips, her voice somehow coming back to her at the tipping point.

"Fuck!" Rachel's eyes rolled into the back of her head, nails scraping into Santana's head as her tongue curled just right, sending her over the edge. Santana stayed between Rachel's thighs, licking up any remnants of Rachel's demise.

Once she was satisfied, she moved herself away from Rachel, standing back up to be instantly met with Rachel's lips against hers. Rachel's hands went down Santana's body, landing between her thighs as she cupped her heat. She let out a moan, grabbing hold on Rachel's shoulders, eyes pleading.

"You want this?" Rachel whispered, looking at Santana's silent plea. In fact, all the girl could do was nod helplessly, a whimper escaping her lips as Rachel's index finger slid back and forth through her slit.

"Pity." Rachel pulled back, walking to leave out of the showers.

"What the fuck, Berry?" Santana glared, turning to face the girl, obviously sexually flustered.

"You should have let me be top.. Maybe then you would be getting these," she wiggled her fingers, smiling slightly, "in you right now." And with that, Rachel left, leaving a Santana standing in the showers, sexually frustrated and feeling stupid. Note to self, Berry gets top next time.


End file.
